Uma história de fogo e vigilância
by Miss Lyric
Summary: *COMPLETA* O começo do namoro de Rony e Hermione sob o ponto de vista do Harry que, sorrateiramente, observa tudo à distância - R/Hr


****

Título: Uma história de fogo e vigilância

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Uma pequena história, que conta o começo do namoro entre Rony e Hermione, pelo ponto de vista de Harry, que, sorrateiramente, observa tudo à distância. Casal abordado: R/Hr, naturalmente.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J. K. Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

Uma história de fogo e vigilância

Harry observava tudo de longe, com um misto de curiosidade e, quem diria, uma pontinha de ciúmes. Era um ciúme de amigo, completamente normal, aquele que ele estava sentindo de ambos naquele momento. Lá estavam os dois, sentados, nas melhores poltronas que haviam na sala, aquecidos pelo fogo da lareira. A Sala Comunal da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia, exceto por uns alunos do terceiro ano, que terminavam, às pressas, seus deveres de casa, na outra extremidade do lugar, mas a presença de cada um deles não era percebida, tampouco eles percebiam que havia alguém mais na sala. Harry, no entanto, percebeu as duas pessoas, perto da lareira, no momento que passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Em um primeiro momento, achou que estava tendo alucinações. Já passava de meia-noite e ele se sentia exausto e muito sonolento – seria natural que começasse a ver coisas. No entanto, quando olhou com mais atenção, percebeu que aquela cena não era coisa da sua cabeça, era mais do que real. Rony, com os braços ao redor dos ombros de Hermione, afagava os cabelos da menina, enquanto ela encostava a cabeça nos ombros dele. Calmamente os dois observavam o farfalhar do fogo, que diminuía aos poucos.

Já há algum tempo, Harry desconfiara dos sentimentos de Rony por Hermione – por mais que o amigo insistisse em desconversar, quando o assunto era abordado. Entretanto, Harry nunca tivera evidências suficientes para saber o que Hermione sentia. Ela estava sempre tão preocupada com livros, estudos e aulas, e as discussões por bobagem que ela freqüentemente travava com Rony não podiam ser encaradas como uma prova de amor. O jeito que implicavam um com o outro era um tanto quanto exagerado e levantava algumas desconfianças de um número razoável de pessoas. Naquele dia mesmo, pela tarde, Hermione abordara – pela centésima vez na semana – um de seus assuntos preferidos: a escravidão a que os elfos eram submetidos e o quanto isso era errado, ao seu ver.

-Hoje mesmo estive na cozinha –dissera Hermione, enquanto terminava uma carta. –Dobby tinha me prometido que ele traria mais integrantes para o movimento –falou, se referindo ao F.A.L.E, que ela mesma havia fundado no seu quarto ano. -, mas até agora nada. Nenhum outro elfo, a não ser ele mesmo, Dobby, está apoiando o F.A.L.E. É _tão_ estranho que não esteja havendo nenhum progresso!

-Hermione, quando você irá se convencer de que os elfos _gostam_ de servir? –retrucou Rony, na ocasião. –Você não vê a alegria deles, quando vamos na cozinha e pedimos qualquer coisa: biscoitos, chás, tortas? Eles _gostam_ de servir aos humanos!

-Francamente, Rony, não há a menor possibilidade de uma criatura gostar de servir como escravo! Imagina você, servindo a pessoas, sem receber nada em troca, e ainda sendo castigado algumas vezes? Você não ia gostar, ia? 

-_Eu_ não ia gostar, Hermione, porque não estou acostumado com isso. Mas, os elfos, sim, e eles gostam do que fazem. O _fale_ nunca vai chegar a lugar nenhum...

-Quantas vezes terei que repetir que não é _fale_, e, sim, F.A.L.E.? Estou cheia de você, querendo me botar para baixo... o F.A.L.E. será um sucesso e revolucionará os conceitos bruxos de trabalho doméstico. Você vai ver só!

-Está bem, Hermione –falou Rony, revirando os olhos, sem paciência. –Agora, pra quem você está escrevendo? –ele espichou os olhos para o pergaminho, onde Hermione estivera escrevendo caprichosamente. –É algum tipo de carta para o Ministério, exigindo direitos mais justos para os pobres elfos oprimidos? –dito com ironia.

-Não, não é, mas essa não deixa de ser uma grande idéia. O estranho é que tenha vindo de você –Hermione falou sorrindo, assinando seu nome no fim do pergaminho. –É uma carta para Vítor.

Os dois ficaram sem se falar até a hora do jantar.

No entanto, naquele momento, Harry observava os dois, juntos, e estavam juntos de um jeito pouco comum. Não como amigos – não estavam jogando xadrez bruxo, terminando os deveres de casa, tampouco conversando sobre assuntos sem importância. Nada disso, eles estavam abraçados, pareciam dois namorados curtindo o romance. Aquilo não era, absolutamente, o que Harry esperava encontrar ao chegar de uma detenção, por ter lançado um feitiço em Draco Malfoy, no corredor do segundo andar.

Ele estava encoberto por um pilar e não podia ser visto pelo suposto casal, a não ser que eles dessem as costas, um para o outro, e espichassem a cabeça para trás. E nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a dar as costas para o outro. Harry, no entanto, podia vê-los com perfeição e não sentia como se estivesse espionando os dois amigos, afinal eles haviam escolhido um lugar com pouca privacidade para ficarem juntos e nada impedia que outras pessoas ficassem por ali.

Harry resolveu se aproximar mais um pouco do casal e andou alguns passos para frente, de modo que conseguia ouvir o que eles estavam conversando (não iria se sentir culpado – ele era tanto da Grifinória quanto os dois e queria ficar ali, estava no seu direito) e só seria visto com muita dificuldade.

Rony e Hermione falavam devagar e freqüentemente olhavam um para o outro, sorrindo de leve. 

Como não havia conseguido ouvir o começo da conversa, demorou algum tempo para que Harry se situasse no diálogo e entendesse sobre o que eles falavam.

-Tenho quase certeza que ela não vai ficar contra –disse Rony, e essa foi a primeira coisa que Harry ouviu. –Já aconteceu outras vezes, porque dessa ela não ia deixar?

-As coisas mudaram, Rony, você sabe... –mesmo de longe, Harry teve a leve impressão que Hermione havia ruborizado de leve ao dizer isso. –Algum dos seus irmãos já fez isso antes?

-Bem... não. O Gui tentou uma vez, é verdade, mas não conseguiu –Rony olhou a menina pelo canto dos olhos e viu que ela parecia um pouco desapontada. –Acho que foi porque nós todos éramos pequenos e mamãe achou que não seria um bom exemplo se Gui levasse a namorada para passar o verão lá em casa... além do mais, mamãe não simpatizava muito com a garota... sabe como é, o primeiro filho com a primeira namoradinha... acho que mamãe ficou com ciúmes. Sabe, ciúmes de mãe mesmo...

-Viu? Ela sentirá o mesmo por você quando souber que nós... bem... você sabe –Hermione parecia corar novamente e não chegou a terminar sua frase, tampouco Rony o fez.

-Sim –confirmou ele, desviando o olhar, um pouco sem graça com a situação. –Mas, todo mundo lá em casa adora você... você já passou as férias de verão lá outras vezes, e não mudaria muita coisa agora, só porque nós estamos... ahnn... você sabe. Você ficaria no quarto de Ginny e nós não faríamos nada de mais... eu só não quero passar o verão todo longe da minha... hum... você sabe –Hermione confirmou com a cabeça, antes de Rony continuar: -Eu posso conversar com mamãe... não custa tentar, certo? Posso pedir quando enviar uma coruja pr'A Toca, contando a novidade... contando que nós estamos... você sabe.

Harry se controlou para não rir. Estava bem claro para ele que os seus dois melhores amigos tinham engatado um namoro, mas ele não entendia bem porque os dois evitavam dizer isso. Era hilário o jeito nervoso com que Rony coçava a nuca, naqueles momentos que ele quase não se controlava em dizer a palavra "namoro" ou "namorada" ou "namorando". Hermione, desviando o olhar e corando, não era menos engraçado. Logo ela, que sempre se mostrava tão segura de si e nunca se importou muito em ter namorado, enquanto todas as garotas da mesma idade que ela, andavam para lá e para cá, em bando (o que afugentava diversos meninos – inclusive Harry), escondendo a boca com a mão e dando risadinhas, quando um rapaz bonito passava ou quando alguma delas contava dos encontros com o namorado. Hermione nunca fora disso e tampouco parecia interessada em se relacionar com quem quer que fosse. E, por mais que o Rony desse alguns sinais de seu interesse pela menina, também não parecia muito preocupado em namorá-la. Dava a impressão que ele se importava mais em controlar o interesse de outros rapazes por Hermione, do que engatar, ele mesmo, um relacionamento com ela. Em outras palavras, eles sempre tinham se mostrado alheios a essas coisas. Até mais do que Harry, com sua queda por Cho Chang.

Harry havia desviado um pouco a atenção daquele novo casal, para se concentrar em seus pensamentos sobre o quão patético os amigos pareciam, às vezes, e tentando se controlar para não rir. Assim, quando voltou os olhos para Rony e Hermione, viu que ele se aproximava ainda mais dela, de modo que os rostos dos dois ficaram a um palmo de distância um do outro. Hermione, um pouco tímida, foi passando devagar os braços pelos braços de Rony, até enlaçar seu pescoço, seus olhos fixos nos dele. Hermione parecia levemente ansiosa ou assustada, era difícil dizer. Rony estava um pouco aflito, mas não quebrava o contato visual, muito menos Hermione o fazia. 

Harry assistia àquela cena (que durou poucos segundos – que pareceram mais a eternidade) com uma certa culpa, o que o deixou um pouco angustiado. Não tinha permissão para testemunhar o que seria o primeiro beijo de seus amigos e, pela primeira vez, ocorreu a ele que aquilo era muito errado. Ele se arrependeu, mas já estava feito, ele não podia mudar. Só daria um jeito para que nem Rony nem Hermione descobrissem que estivera observando aos dois. Pensou em virar as costas e sair pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda – poderia voltar mais tarde, como se acabasse de chegar da detenção. mas, não dava tempo... os rostos dos amigos já estavam muito próximos... muito...

E foram se aproximando cada vez mais. Hermione, que fechara os olhos e abrira de leve a boca, estava um pouco ofegante. Não era para menos, aquele seria seu primeiro beijo, que ela tantas vezes, secretamente, havia idealizado e esperado, pacientemente. Mas, nunca tinha imaginado que o seu primeiro beijo poderia se realizar de uma forma que ela considerava tão perfeita. Queria desfrutar de cada momento, com calma, de verdade. Queria deixar seu lado racional de lado, pois percebeu que não havia razão no que ela estava sentindo. E, mesmo assim, era tão bom. Rony, também, se sentia muito bem. Sua mão apertou com um pouco mais de força o ombro direito de Hermione e seu braço roçou na nuca dela. A menina ergueu um pouco o queixo, fazendo com que sua boca e os lábios de Rony ficassem a uma distância mínima – não era mais que alguns milímetros. Dividiam o mesmo ar e o singelo calor do hálito de cada um parecia penetrar na pele do outro, esquentando tudo por dentro.

Harry passava mentalmente algumas frases. "Grande Rony, ela já é sua, camarada", pensou ele, sorrindo. "Hermione, o F.A.L.E. não parece tão importante agora, não é?". 

Os lábios de Rony e Hermione se tocaram, finalmente. Eles se envolveram em um beijo suave e não chegavam a abrir muito a boca. Hermione segurou um pouco mais forte no pescoço de Rony, com as mãos trêmulas, enquanto o rapaz enlaçava a menina, pela cintura, com seu braço esquerdo, que até então estivera sustentando seu corpo no sofá. 

-Bem... sejam felizes –murmurou Harry, rindo baixinho.

Rony e Hermione, então, interromperam o beijo, que, na verdade, não havia durado mais que alguns segundos. Ela olhou para ele, ruborizando violentamente, antes de desviar o olhar para a lareira (onde o fogo estava quase morrendo totalmente), gesto que pareceu bastante forçado. Rony encarou o perfil de Hermione por alguns instantes, mas quando percebeu que era observado pelo canto do olho, também desviou o olhar, as orelhas quase atingindo a cor do cabelo. Afastou, rapidamente, o seu corpo do dela, de modo que cada um ficou sentando em uma extremidade do sofá. Havia um clima estranho entre eles, uma certa adrenalina, e, de vez em quando, se olhavam de esguelha, desviando rapidamente, sorrindo um sorriso maroto e corando ainda mais.

Harry continuava a observá-los. "Que casal mais simpático", pensou ele, com um pouco de admiração, deboche, inveja e felicidade. Era difícil até para ele dizer o que era aquele sentimento.

Distraído, Harry não reparou quando sua varinha caiu do bolso de sua capa, indo de encontro ao chão. No silêncio da Sala Comunal, o som da varinha batendo na madeira do chão pareceu ecoar pelo ambiente. Harry saiu de trás do pilar, com uma expressão culpada, e abaixou-se para pegar sua varinha.

No mesmo instante, Rony e Hermione – sentindo-se observados e assustados com o barulho recente que seus ouvidos haviam apurado – viraram suas cabeças para trás e viram Harry parado lá, com um sorriso amarelo. Hermione corou ainda mais e Rony voltou a coçar a nuca.

-Harry! –exclamou ele, desconfiado e embaraçado.

-Harry, oi! –falou Hermione, tentando parecer o mais natural possível. –Há quanto tempo está aí? –arriscou, fazendo a pergunta soar falsamente casual.

Harry olhou de Rony para Hermione, depois Hermione para Rony, com a expressão um pouco assustada. Resolveu que não admitiria que tinha visto os amigos se beijarem.

-Acabei de chegar –mentiu.

-Como foi a detenção? –perguntou Rony, olhando, pelo canto do olho, para Hermione, muito veloz. 

-Hum –falou Harry, desconcertado. –Nada mal. Pensei que seria pior... alguma coisa aconteceu e Snape não pôde pregar a detenção por ele mesmo. Flitwick fez isso e ele não parecia, bem, disposto a me punir. Desconfio que ele ficou zangado com o Malfoy, que tentou me lançar uma azaração, mas atingiu sem querer o Flitwick. Deve ser isso...

-Hum –falaram Rony e Hermione ao mesmo tempo.

-Tive que fazer um pesquisa na biblioteca, sobre a história do Gringotes, só isso. Foi moleza –falou Harry, sem jeito.

-Deve ter sido interessantíssimo –Hermione disse, séria, e aquilo soou bem dela. Só teria sido mais convincente se ela não parecesse tão envergonhada. Em outras ocasiões, sem dúvida, ela perguntaria detalhes da pesquisa para Harry, mas naquele momento ela não tinha cabeça para isso.

-Você deve estar cansado –sugeriu Rony, esperançoso. 

-Hum –Harry olhou para os amigos e pensou em responder que não estava cansado, mas percebeu que não era isso que esperavam dele. –Estou –respondeu por fim. –Estou exausto, é verdade. E... hum... eu acho que vou dormir. 

Andou, a passos largos, até a escada em caracol e pisou no primeiro degrau. Parou. Queria ouvir da boca do amigo e da amiga que eles estavam namorando. Queria sentir que eles confiavam nele. Assim, virou a cabeça para trás e encarou os rostos nervosos de Rony e Hermione, perguntando:

-Hum... vocês não têm nada para me dizer? –seus olhos brilharam.

Rony engasgou e Hermione lançou a ele um olhar severo. 

-O que você quer dizer com isso? –perguntou ela, com a expressão mais inocente que pôde fazer.

-Nada, não –falou Harry por fim, um pouco desanimado. Seus próprios amigos não confiavam nele e ele começou a se sentir péssimo com isso. Sempre, desde que conhecia os dois, havia contado a eles tudo que era possível contar (tirando as ocasiões que era pedido a ele que não o fizesse). Sentiu-se traído.

Harry foi subindo os degraus devagar, um de cada vez, sua cabeça baixa. Enquanto isso, Rony lançava à Hermione um olhar estranho, indicando Harry com a cabeça. Pelo olhar, Rony fez Hermione entender que seria mais correto se eles contassem do namoro ao amigo. Hermione concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Harry –chamou ela, o que fez o amigo virar para encará-los. –Tem uma coisa que queríamos que você soubesse...

-O que é? –perguntou ele, fingindo uma falsa curiosidade.

-Eu... bem... eu e a Hermione... hum... você sabe... a gente... a gente está... hum... ok, lá vai: a gente está namorando –falou Rony por fim, ficando vermelho no mesmo instante. 

Harry arregalou os olhos, denotando surpresa, e passou o olhar por Rony e Hermione, que olhavam aflitos para ele.

-Oh –falou Harry, enfim. –Faz tempo? –ele sorriu, controlando o riso e controlando a si mesmo para não dizer "ei, amigos, eu já sabia, está bem? Não façam essas caras".

-Hum, não –respondeu Hermione. –Cerca de... hum...

-Quinze minutos... ou vinte –completou Rony.

-Oh –falou Harry, novamente. –Isso é... ótimo –dito com sinceridade e acompanhado de um grande sorriso.

Rony e Hermione sorriram também, aliviados. 

-Hum... então, boa noite para vocês dois –falou Harry e ele, finalmente, subiu as escadas.

Rony e Hermione trocaram olhares envergonhados, sorrindo sem jeito. Mais uma vez, encararam a lareira, aonde queimavam a última estaca de madeira. Não demorou para que não houvesse mais vestígio de luz e calor no lugar aonde um fogo intenso havia queimado por toda a noite. Quando tudo virou cinzas, o romance foi quebrado e cada um deles foi para seu dormitório. Sentiram que muitas coisas mudariam dali pra frente.

****

N/A: Admito que quando li a fan fic "Amor entre olhos castanhos", da Yellowred, fiquei com muita vontade de escrever uma fan fic R/Hr, que, atualmente, é o meu shipper favorito, já que estou um pouco, hum, enjoada de D/G. Queria fazer algo diferente, mas não tinha muitas idéias... então, imaginei o começo do romance deles visto pelos olhos do Harry e escrevi. Justamente por se tratar de uma impressão que o HARRY tem – um personagem que não está envolvido no romance – não há muitos detalhes e eu não pude contar como o Rony e a Hermione se declararam, etc. É somente a impressão do Harry, mas eu espero que a fic agrade! Até a próxima... 


End file.
